Tamar Zhang
"Beatrice was a girl I saw in stolen moments at the mirror, who kept quiet at the dinner table. This is someone whose eyes claim mine and don't release me. This is Tamar."'' '' Beatrice Louise "Tamar" Zhang-Eaton 'is one of the leading characters and the narrator of ''Divergent. As a Divergent she shows aptitude for all seven factions: Erudite, Dauntless, Abnigation, Amity, Candor, Adherent and Defiant. Personality Being Divergent, Tamar is not by nature limited to exhibit only one of the seven traits. Since an early age, Tamar was shown to have acted with a blend of curiosity and selfishness, traits that obviously does not make sense as an Abnegation. Her Divergence allows her brain to act with traits from all of the seven factions, authentically proven through her Aptitude Tests when it showed her being equally apt for them. Her most distinguished traits appear to be bravery and intelligence. Tamar is extremely brave, from being the first jumper to ranking first in the initiation. Though she doesn't seem like it, Tamar's bravery outranks even some of the Dauntless members as observed through her actions. Her extreme bravery often leads people to think of her as someone who recklessly throw herself into danger. Though Tamar was not becoming more of a reckless Dauntless and always stays rational and logical. Tamar is able to pick the most logical response from a particular situation, something an Erudite clearly exhibits. Tamar has been shown to be selfless and hard working at times that solidifies her status as Divergent. She is often scolded in Dauntless for being too selfless, and is teased mercilessly for being a Stiff, which is being from Abnegation. She is capable of risking her life to save the people she love and to willingly allow herself to make sacrifices no matter the costs. She is as well able to exhibit Erudite traits such as her unusual curiosity and above-average intelligence. She is also a very good liar. She is also shown to have a temper, and she seems thin-skinned, also sensitive, shown when Tobias insults her (to make sure the other initiates don't know that he is in a relationship with her), and she slaps him, distraught. Although she is quite brave, she, like anyone else, has fears. She has five: animals, losing competition, pain, humiliation and hopelessness. Appearance Tamar has long, dark hair and nearly black eyes and brown skin. Despite her short hight, she can described as willowy. Powers *Erudite **Intelligence **Quick thinking **Cuningness *Dauntless **Bravery **Weapon use **Hand-to-hand combat *Candor **Honesty **Detecting lies *Abnegation **Selflessness *Amity **Peacefulness **Farm work *Adherent **Loyalty **Social life **Lies *Defiant **Defiance **Leaving no trace Family *Natalie Zhang (mother) *Andrew Zhang (father) *Caleb Zhang (brother) *Jeanine Matthews (aunt) *Edith Zhang (grandmother) *Tobias Eaton (husband) *Daniel Wing (ex-husband) *Taylor Wing (ex-father-in-law) *Grace Wing (ex-mother-in-law) *Tessa Wing (ex-sister-in-law) *John Wing (ex-brother-in-law) *Eden Wing (ex-brother-in-law) *Marcus Eaton (father-in-law) *Evelyn Eaton (mother-in-law) *Bianca Eaton (sister-in-law) *Rose Hayes (aunt) *Peter Hayes (uncle) *Stephania Hayes (cousin) *Eric Hayes (cousin) *Christina (adoptive sister) Etymology *'Beatrice '''is a name derived from Latin ''Beatrix, which is a feminine form of the late Latin name Viator, meaning "voyager," "traveler." *'Louise '''is a French feminine forn of Louis, meaning "famous warrior." *'Tamar is a biblical name meaning "palm tree." *'Zhang' is a popular Chinese surname meaning "drawing a bow" or "archer." *'Eaton' Quotes *''"Beatrice was a girl I saw in stolen moments at the mirror, who kept quiet at the dinner table. This is someone whose eyes claim mine and don't release me. This is Tamar."'' *''"People, I have descovered, are layers and layers of secrets."'' *''"Becominf fearless isn't the point. It's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear and how to be free from it."'' *''"Sometimes crying and laughing are the only options left and laughing feels better right now."'' *''"I am not Erudite. I am not Dauntless. And I'm not Candor. I'm Divergent and I cannot be controlled."'' *''"I am proud. It will get me into trouble someday, but today it makes me brave."'' *''"Fear doesn't shut you down. It wakes you up."'' *''"A new place, a new name. I can be remade here."'' *''"I'm fine. Thanks for not asking."'' *''"I have a theory that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different."'' *''"Your life doesn't get better by chance. It gets better by change."'' *''"I will find new habits, new thoughts, new rules. I will become something else."'' *''"I will be your family now."'' *''"Each day means new 24 hours. Each day means everything's possible again. You live in the moment. You die in the moment. And you take it all - one day at a time."'' *''"My heart sinks, turns grey. I understand now. I know that something has answered my preyer and at the same time has told me what my sacrifice is."'' *''"Sometimes the sun sets earlier. Days don't last forever, you know. But I'll fight as hard as I can."'' *''"All it takes is one generation to brainwash a population and convince then that reality doesn't exist."'' *''"He is beauty inside and out. He is the silver lining in a world of darkness. He is my light."'' Trivia *Tamar is curious by nature. *Tamar is the shortest Dauntless. *She's the first one to start Dauntless initation. *Tamar has climbed a Ferris Wheel. Factions Abnegation - Copy.png Adherent.png Amity.jpg Candor.jpg Dauntless.jpg Defiant.jpg Erudite.jpg Category:Lead Characters Category:Females Category:Characters